puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skulls (defunct)
Skulls is a crew of the Midnight Ocean. It flies the flag of Immortals. Skulls was started with the intention of being a large, powerful, and influential crew. The hard work of captain Vives, and other crew mates led to rapid growth of the crew, from twenty to more than tripling its size in three weeks. Public Statement "VENI VIDI VICI" We Came, We Saw, We Conquered Empty your mind. Be formless, shapeless, like water. You put water into a bottle, it becomes the bottle, you put it into a teapot, it becomes the teapot. Water can flow, or it can crash, be water my friend... - Bruce Lee Private Statement DONT GIVE UP THE SHIP History Who are we? Good question.We are an almost extinct breed of pirates. We were ancient pillagers humble and proud. But we were back stabbed and pursued upon, till there was none left. They killed everyone of us, tortured, humiliated, but they forgot something... something they couldn't destroy, burn, break or bury... Our spirit and will for vengeance, a pure savage and rotten feeling of hope that one day, justice would be made. This hope was so big, not even death could overcome.... out of hell we came, and with a mark. A mark that by looking at it everyone would know what we suffered and came through. This mark was carved by death herself for us to never forget, it read "Skulls". Unfortunately, Skulls has fallen in honor and greatness due to a great number of its members, especially officers and the captain, being dormant. How our ranking system works We value actions, heart, honor and loyalty above all, we cherish fun and hard work above all. If you are not a subber you'll still have the same rights to be a part of the crew as any subber, cause I believe you deserve a chance too. If you complete all this requirements then you will go up in the ranks, but only time will tell and raises will come when they should, after all you shouldn't rush destiny. The higher you go in the ranks the most trusted and loyal our members become, puzzle standings do mean something to us, but other standards that I have explained here, are more looked upon. Politics If a crew wants to merge with us send a tell to Plankboy for discussion of terms. Bad behavior or insult to the crews honor will result in plank or expel. We do not need people lazying around in boats, asking to disengage, port, or gun unless we say so, or else you will find yourself in the dock of an island in the next few seconds of your unproductive, and negative action. The highest ranked crew member in a boat should command the vessel unless the person doesn't want to or the owner is present. After pillaging the the boat must be restocked as it was before the pillage. There will always be a hold where you can deposit donations and funds for the crew in the crews H.Q.